Metera
Summary Metera is an Erune woman blessed with myriad talents, chief among them the abilities to wield a magic bow and to sustain flight completely unaided. She once acted as a guardian for her home village, watching over an altar where a sinister force was enshrined. But she grew tired of the tiresome regimen and abandoned her post. Now she wanders wherever the wind takes her. Her arrows are a reflection of this freedom — unhindered by any obstacle and sure to find their target. Once she sets her eyes on a mark, there’s nowhere to hide. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 4-C Name: Metera, Genius Archer Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Erune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Flight, Magic (Has knowledge on arcane arts), Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Strength and defense up to 30% with Starry Sky), Enhanced Senses (Was capable of perfectly aiming across an entire island with danmaku, hitting every single target without causing any casualties), Danmaku, Limited Power Nullification (Can delay opponent's use of abilities with The Great Fall), Damage Boost (15% when the foe has debuff, can boost her damage to 80%, 200% when using Aetherial Seal), Empathic Manipulation (Charm with Bowstring Bow), Weapon Creation (Created pinkie needle, an energy spear), Glyph Creation, Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control butterflies), Resistance to Power Nullification (Hostility Up can't be nullified) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Far superior to her sister Sutera and Sutera herself stated that she's not even close to her. Was unimpressed by Sutera's victory against Marduk, who gave even Base Captain a hard time), possibly Star level (She is able produce so much magical energy that she can use techniques that only few within Eternals managed to accomplish the similar so far, and Eternals are capable of destroying stars) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Massively FTL (Far above Sutera. Possibly comparable to the Eternals, including Threo, who can throw planets at this speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, possibly Class Y (Far above Sutera and possibly comparable to Threo) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Star level (She was never severely damaged so far in the game) Stamina: Extremely High. Capable of expending massive amount of magical energy at once, powerful enough to be comparable to Eternals. Range: Tens of kilometers (Easily reached an entire island with her bow) Standard Equipment: Aetherial Bow Intelligence: Gifted. One of the most powerful guardian in her island, and considered to be a prodigy with myriad abilities, especially in archery. Fairly quick witted and can think when she tries. Weaknesses: Weak to Fire based attacks. Can be easily distracted with handsome males and extremely lazy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Bow Users Category:Aether Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fighting Game Characters